


command not recognized

by Areiton



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fever Dream, Grieving Peter Parker, Illusions, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spoilers, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SPIDER-MAN: FAR FROM HOME:*****It doesn't feel real. Not this. Not the past eight months. Not the order hanging in the air."Kill Peter Parker."Tony Stark Bingo: T2 Fever Dream





	command not recognized

Distantly, he can hear Mysterio’s voice. It doesn’t sound real, warped and wrapped up in illusions, and he flinches, just a little, when it comes again—because it sounds, just for a heartbeat, like Tony.

Except it can’t be real.

That _isn’t_ Tony, because Tony’s voice was always warm, always fond—even when he was tired and impatient, when he was exasperated and impatient—he was lit up with caring, a bright warm flame that could never sound like this.

“Kill Peter Parker.”

It cuts through the illusions, through the sticky fake reality like butter, cuts through the fever dream to leave him gasping, standing on a stark white bridge, staring at man he wanted to trust.

He hates himself, for trusting him.

For comparing him, even for a second, to Mr. Stark.

The drones pause, and clearly, he hears, “Command not recognized.”

Across the bridge, behind his shield of drones and weapons, Mysterio’s eyes go wide and furious.

“EDITH, _kill Peter Parker.”_

Crisply, with a hint of bite that all of Tony’s AI’s managed, she says, “Command not recognized.”

Peter laughs.

It doesn’t feel real, none of it does—the past eight months have been one long nightmare, and this trip a fever dream fueled by despair. But this—but _this_ feels like the realest thing in the world.

“ _Kill him!”_ Mysterio screams, his eyes wild and Peter grins at him.

“They won’t,” he says, very sure of himself.

More sure than he’s been since before.

He thinks about Happy’s words on the quinjet, and the note Tony left him, and it settles, deep in his bones.

_The only thing he never questioned, was picking you._

He smiles.

It’s easy, after that—easy to sweep aside the drones that have gone dormant, easy to bring Mysterio to his knees. “You’ll never survive, if you trust people,” Mysterio tells him.

Peter shrugs. “Maybe not—but maybe I will. I might have screwed up trusting you—but I’d trust Mr. Stark with my life.”

“He’s _dead,_ ” Mysterio spits, furious. “Your precious Ironman can’t save you anymore.”

Peter plucks the glasses from Mysterio’s chest, slips them on and says, softly. “Don’t you get it? He just did.”

Mysterio stares at him, and Peter sighs.

“EDITH?”

“Mr. Parker. Welcome back.”

“Uh. Thanks. The kill order—why didn’t you follow it?”

“Save the Spider Protocol—no Stark technology will ever be used to hurt Peter Parker,” the AI answers, crisp. Almost smug.

“See,” Peter says, looking at Mysterio. “He’s still protecting me. Everything about EDITH—it’s to protect me.”

Mysterio stares at him, almost ashen and says, voice very weak. “You’ll never be normal. Not if Tony Stark is protecting you.”

He doesn’t answer. Just watches as Mysterio is taken away, and slips the glasses off. MJ is waiting for him. The whole class, Happy—they’re all waiting for him.

His life, what remains of it—the bits that he can use to rebuild. It’s all waiting for him. “EDITH, take the drones home.”

“Yes, Peter.”

He squeezes them, gentle, and takes a deep breath.

For the first time since he came back, he steps toward the future—and he doesn’t feel alone.


End file.
